


A dream is a wish your heart makes.

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Theo Raeken, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dirty Dreams, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, M/M, Mason Hewitt Is A Good Friend, Pining Liam, Post-Canon, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: There are certain dreams when you know you're dreaming, those ones are the ones Liam always remembers, usually, they don't make sense, there was one that involved playing lacrosse with carrots against the Knights of the roundtable. They were illogical so he doesn't think about them much. But this one. This dream didn't make sense yet it made perfect sense.Liam Dunbar is dreaming of Theo Raeken and he has no idea what it means.





	1. part 1 dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam realises his feelings... eventually.

There are certain dreams when you know you're dreaming, those ones are the ones Liam always remembers, usually they don't make sense, there was one that involved playing lacrosse with carrots against the Knights of the roundtable. They were illogical so he doesn't think about them much. But this one. This dream didn't make sense yet it made perfect sense. 

He was at school when he heard Theo with his werewolf hearing. It wasn't uncommon, even though he was the youngest Liam was the acting Alpha of the pack while Scott was away so Theo calling him was a regular occurrence. He asked to be excused and went to the locker room where Theo was waiting for him, this is the part where it gets weird. Theo didn't have a shirt on to start with but because it was a dream Liam didn't question it, then Theo started speaking but Liam couldn't hear a word coming out of his mouth, his mind kept wandering back to Theo’s bare chest until Theo gives up and starts making out with him. Then Liam woke up with a boner and a whole heap of confusion because there's no way he was having sexy fantasies about Theo Freaking Raeken. He can barely stand the guy. Besides he was a guy! Liam isn't gay, was he? No, he loved Hayden, and he had a crush on Kira for a while. Liam definitely likes girls. So why the hell was he dreaming about Theo? 

He went to school that day feeling off. His parents noticed when he left and Mason definitely noticed. Thankfully he hadn't seen Theo yet because he honestly doesn't know how he would react. 

"Liam are you okay?” his best friend asked worried as per usual.

“fine, I just didn't sleep well.” Liam doesn't quite lie, he just doesn't fully tell the truth. 

“bad dreams?” Mason asks. 

“just weird ones,” Liam says honestly, the dream wasn't bad, it was actually pretty good. That was the issue. 

"Carrots again?” Liam laughs at that and pushes his friend playfully and he was okay. Until lunch when Theo sat at their table. He had to repeat a senior year because of the time he spent in hell so he doesn't have anyone but the pack to hang out with. Which would be fine except for Corey and Theo’s history with the dread doctors and now Liam. he looked at the table trying to control his heart rate.

"Hey kiddies. What's wrong with him?” Theo noticed Liams change in mood. He can probably hear Liam's heart racing despite all his efforts to slow it down. 

"Mason can I talk to you in private please?” Liam asks and pulls said best friend away, out of Theo’s hearing range.

"What is up with you?” Mason asks. 

"I'm gonna tell you something and you can't freak out or tell anybody, including Corey.”

“you know you can trust me, Liam.” 

“Okay, last night I kinda had a sort of dirty dream…” he stammers and Mason still looks confused. This wasn’t something we talked about, who tells their friends about sex dreams it was weird. “about Theo.”

Mason's eyes widen. “Oh. That's... have you ever? I mean,” he struggles to figure how to say it. 

“no.” 

“so how dirty are we talking?” that wasn’t the reaction Liam was hoping for but it was expected. 

“um, I was in class and he called me so I went to the locker room where he was shirtless and then we were making out and I was undoing his pants then my alarm woke me up.” Liam says blushing furiously why did he think telling Mason was a good idea. 

“so pretty dirty. What are you going to do?” 

“ignore it until it goes away?” 

“this is pretty important Liam. If you have feelings for a guy,” 

“I don't it was just a stupid dream, I just haven't gotten laid since Hayden. tonight it'll probably be Kira or Lydia. It's nothing.” Liam argues but Mason isn't dropping it. 

“and if it's Scott? Or Stiles?” 

“I don't like guys. We're done talking about this. don't say anything.” Liam storms off with his fists clenched and ignores Corey and Theo heading straight for the Lacrosse field. Which proved to be a bad idea because the locker room reminded him of his dream and he had to try really hard to think about something else so he wouldn't get a boner in front of the lacrosse team. 

That night he went to bed and again dreamt of Theo, this time he climbed into his room and they were on his bed, it was too explicit to describe to Mason that's for sure but it was just a dream, doesn't mean anything. This went on for two weeks, every night Liam would go to be and no matter what his dreams ended with him and Theo naked. 

They weren't going away so Liam had to do something. He decided he was going to talk to Mason again, only he'd actually listen this time. "So I was wrong.” was all he said to Mason who put an arm around his best friend. 

"You okay?” Liam knew that Mason of all people understood how he felt. But it was still hard to admit it. 

“I'm confused and tired and sexually frustrated and I can't even look at him with freaking out. I've been ignoring him.” 

“maybe you need to talk to him about it?” Mason suggest and Liam scoffs. 

"Yeah I can just imagine that conversation. Hey, Theo so you know how I punch you in the face a lot? turns out that's me overcompensating because I want to suck your dick.” 

“ Or you could try a more subtle approach.” Mason laughs pushing Liam lightly. 

"Sorry for making you deal with this.” Liam apologises. 

"Hey I just wish you figured it out when I still had a crush on you.” Mason jokes and lightly pushes Liam when Theo walks over. 

"Hey, Liam can I talk to you?” he asks and Liam holds his breath and looks at Mason who nods in encouragement. The two walk to a quiet space by a bench and Liam looks anywhere but at Theo, he can’t. If he looks at Theo and feels what he thinks he will that makes it real. 

“Have I done something to piss you off? Other than existing which I know you hate but I mean recently because you haven’t spoken to me for weeks and you won’t even look at me now.” he asks annoyed. Liam looks at him and his stomach does somersaults. Dammit, Theo. 

“You haven't done anything, I'm having a crisis that just happens to involve you.” he says, begging internally Theo won’t make him say it. 

“How does it involve me and why are you freaking out right now? I can hear your heart and you reek of anxiety.” Theo doesn’t get it which was both adorable and makes this harder. 

“Why can’t you just figure it out” Liam mutters.

“I can’t read your mind.” He laughs and then something crosses his mind. 

“No, but I’m not great at hiding my emotions... I like you Theo.” he says quietly but Theo heard. He sit’s down on the bench and runs his hands through his hair. “Sorry.” 

“I didn’t know you…” he tries to think of something to say. dammit, he's freaked out. 

“Yeah me neither, it’s just been you so far, maybe it’s just a one-time thing but Mason said I should tell you.” Liam stumbles over his words and tries to fix their friendship. is that what it is? is Theo his friend?

“I’m surprised I mean, I thought you hated me.” Liam smiles at that so did he, except, did he? there was always tension and he just assumed what was between them was hatred. except people who hate each other don't save each other's lives and protect each other and make them smile. 

“Confusion and frustration lead to anger.” Liam responds and realises how true it is. how long has he liked Theo? when did the anger become something else.

“So that was why you were avoiding me?” Theo asks drawing Liam out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I was um, trying to deny it.” he blushes and of all things Theo smiles and starts laughing. 

“Okay so that's it? we’re good?” Liam nods and Theo pats him on the back before going back to whatever he was doing. Liam tried to ignore that he was staring at Theo’s butt as he walked away. He is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of three parts. next Theo. i've never written M/M before so i'm sorry if i've messed up.


	2. Part 2  closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo goes to dinner with Liam but it's not a date because his parents are there.

Nothing really changed for Theo after Liam's confession. He notices how awkward the younger wolf is and they hit each other a lot less. That could also be because Liam wasn’t being as irritating. His friend on the other hand. Mason was pissing Theo off. Mason would sit with Liam on the bleachers and ask what Liam thinks of the active teens going around the sports field. Theo is convinced this is just an excuse for Mason to perv without getting in trouble with his boyfriend. Theo walks up to them and Liam goes from laughing to being embarrassed. So that was an annoying change. 

“Speak of the devil, so from what I can tell our boy here is Bisexual, not Theosexual which is good because you need to get laid.” Mason laughs. Liam rolls his eyes. 

“Ignore Mason. What’s up Theo?” 

“Nothing just bored, what are you guys doing tonight.” 

“I’m playing wingman so Liam stops having dirty dreams about you.” Mason answers only to be punched for real. Theo would have done a spit take if he’d been drinking water. “Oh, you didn’t tell him?”

“How could anybody possible put that into a regular conversation?” Liam asks pissed off and embarrassed. 

“Sorry, your reaction when I told you to tell him you liked him basically said it, you aren’t the smartest person Liam. ow, my arm hurts.” 

“Theo remember when the ground literally swallowed you whole, how can I arrange that?” Liam asks as red as a beetroot and Theo starts laughing. 

“Well I’m flattered. And mildly curious…” 

“I only know about the first one which was the least graphic and it involves you half naked in the boy's locker room, he won’t tell me about the other ones.” Mason says and moves out of Liam’s reach. 

“I hate both of you.” Liam mutters. 

“Now we both know that’s not true.” Theo teases lightly pushing the Wolf. 

“I changed my mind, I like Scott, he’s nicer than you, less of an asshole.” 

“Nah, you have less of a chance with Scott he doesn’t like guys. See you guys later.” Theo walks away and realises that he just admitted to Liam and fucking Mason that he’s Bi as well. Dammit. He hears the two 17-year-olds figuring out what he said can picture Liam grinning. Maybe it’s not so bad that they know. 

That night he goes back to his car and lies down in the back with all his stuff. Home sweet home. Closing his eyes Theo tries to sleep ignoring the hunger in his stomach. He doesn't want to hunt down another deer to eat, he wanted something hot, cooked preferably. Dammit. There was knock on the window and Theo jumps up quickly to see Liam. What was he doing here?

“Hey, um I was just wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with me and Mason. My mom made too much and I knew you were. I thought you might be hungry.” he mumbles and Theo shakes his head in amusement. A part of him wanted to say no out of pride but his hunger beat out his pride. 

"Thanks Liam. It's just. Is there anywhere for me to clean up first?” Liam smiles and both get into the front of his car. The drive to Liam's house was awkward but familiar. It was nice to drive together without the fear of death. 

"About what Mason…” Liam starts.

"i don't mind. I mean, you can't control your subconscious and I don't try to contain the thoughts I can control when I like someone. One time I was working out and heard Malia coming and I took off my shirt just so she had to acknowledge how attractive she found me.” Theo responds trying to calm him down. 

"you had a thing for Malia?” 

“not really. I wanted her because Stiles and Scott had her and I wanted what was Scott's. There was also a Coyote thing.” 

“ right, when you used to be evil.” Liam realises and Theo smiles. Used to be. Liam didn't think of him as evil anymore. “the other thing you said.” 

“about liking guys? Yeah, that kind of just slipped out. It's true though. I tend to like girls more but I've been with a few guys as well. I was never really one to care.” 

“sorry. I don't mean to pry.” 

“no it's fine, nice actually. There's no one who really asks about me. Especially stuff like that.” they go the rest of the way in silence and Liam sneaks Theo through his window to the upstairs bathroom. 

"You can't really shower but there's stuff in there so you can wash your face, extra toothbrushes in the top cupboard, there's deodorant on the vanity.” Liam whispers and Theo closes the door and start cleaning up so he didn't look like he was sleeping in his car. Curiosity got the best of him when he opens the cupboard to get the toothbrush. There was a brush, some hair gel. Medicines and painkillers. Pretty normal really. There were some pills for his IED and behind that a packet of condoms. He checked the size out of curiosity and raised an eyebrow. Nice. He grabs the toothbrush and finishes cleaning up. Liam was waiting sitting on his bed and smiled when he saw Theo. Something unusual for Theo. 

“all good?” Theo nods and they sneak out the window and go around to the front of the house where of course Liam lets himself in. "Mom I'm home. Is Mason here yet?” a woman comes out and hugs Liam. 

"no he cancelled, plans with Corey. You must be Theo, we've heard a lot about you.” Liam's mom greets nicely though Theo hears Liam threaten to kill Mason under his breath. This was a setup. 

“odd mix of good and bad I'm guessing?” Theo guesses and Liam's mother smiles. 

"Liam can be enthusiastic about people.” 

“ I know. He's broken my nose four times in the time I've known him. It's a good thing I heal quickly.” Theo laughs and she looks scandalised. “it's fine Mrs Dunbar. I usually picked the fight, I used to be a bit of an ass.” they sit down at the table and Liam's stepfather comes down. The food was amazing. Obviously, Mrs Geyer wasn't a professional chef but it was a homecooked meal and Theo hadn’t had one of those in years. 

“Thank you, Mrs Geyer. That was delicious.” Theo smiles politely. 

"You're Welcome Theo.” 

“so Theo, you're a senior aren't you?” Dr Geyer asks. 

“yes sir. I was going to graduate last year but had to leave halfway through because of family issues.” Theo responds. He was always way too good at lying. He felt Liam's eyes on him and felt bad. 

"You get good grades?” 

“good enough. I'm not about to get into Harvard but I do okay.” 

“good. Got a favourite subject?”

“debate. I'm pretty good at too. I'm also pretty good at biology” he answers easily. Dr Geyer was testing him that much was obvious. Why exactly Theo wasn't sure. 

"What are your plans for after School?” 

“I'm not sure yet. I've got a part-time job at an auto shop so I think I'll keep working there till I figure it out.” 

“leave him alone honey. I apologise for my husband. He's very protective of Liam. Thinks you might be a bad influence.” of course. They wouldn't know about the supernatural aspect of beacon hills and they definitely wouldn't know about Liam's crush. 

"Hey mom. Can Theo and I be excused?” 

“of course honey. Theo. Would you like to take some leftovers home? There's too much for us to eat.”

“that would be fantastic Mrs Geyer.” Theo smiles before Liam drags him upstairs to his bedroom. 

"I am so sorry. I should have known when Mason suggested to invite you. And then my stepdad and my mom. I'm really sorry.” Liam rambles. 

"No it's fine. It's nice actually. One of my parents is dead and the other hates me and thinks I'm dead. Though I was crazy. Seeing a functional family is cool. I'm guessing they don't know about you though.” 

“the shapeshifter part or the likes boys part?” 

“ Either. Both.” 

“I don't know how to tell them. The Bi thing they'd be fine with, the werewolf thing. I don't know.” Liam sighs. Theo didn't have a family to worry about so he didn't fully understand the fear. 

“I'm no help there. Thanks for the invite but I should leave.” Theo goes to leave not wanting to intrude more. 

“Wait, Theo, there's a spare room. If you wanted to sleep in a real bed at night. You're always welcome.” Theo smiles and after Liam went down to talk to his mother was given a blanket and a towel. A part of him was thinking about how Liam was only doing this because he had a crush but it didn't really matter. He doesn't expect anything in return he's just being kind. Which is a nice change.


	3. Took long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and coming out.

For a three months Theo had been staying with Liam. Which Liam hadn't thought through and seriously hoped he didn't talk in his sleep. Other than that nothing had changed. Liam came out to his folks a month ago and they were supportive of Liam and a lot more watchful of Theo. They thought he was going to seduce their son or something, too late. Well not in the literal sense Theo and Liam were just friends, Theo hadn't been on a date since finding out Liam liked him but they were just friends. They would flirt and tease each other and beat each other up a lot less but they were just friends. At least that's what Theo was trying to convince himself. 

Does Theo have feelings for Liam? Yes. But he isn't going to act on them. Liam is too good, too pure and loving to be infected by Theo’s darkness. Despite his anger, he was still good and while Theo was working on it he was still trying to shake the bad guy persona that he'd had since he killed his sister for her heart. Of course one could argue that his feelings for Liam were fueling the change. It started when Liam brought him back from hell. Despite all his complaints and promises to leave Liam behind as a distraction and run Theo kept running into danger for him. That night in Elevator when he promised to fight with him The wanted so badly to kiss him. The memory played in his mind on repeat and Liam's lips were always on his mind. Well, lips and other things. Seriously Three months without getting laid. Theo was going crazy. 

They weren't together though everyone started to think so. They would come to school in each other's clothes. (It was in the laundry basket that's all don't read anything into it.) and at school, everyone soon found out about Liam's crush. Theo was harder to read but not impossible. Mason knew that he liked Liam back but neither of them did anything. Which meant drastic measures. He arranged for one of the lacrosse teammates to flirt with Liam at the next lacrosse bonfire and it wasn't hard to convince a cheerleader to hit on Theo the same night. Sexy bastard. The plan was simple Mason knew that Theo liked that he was the only guy Liam had feelings for which is why he chose Josh. He was tall, muscled and sexy. The type of guy anyone would go gay for. Theo was loved by the girls and Liam hated it. He'd vented to Mason about it. He was convinced he would have no chance with all these beautiful girls always hitting on him. 

The night of the bonfire was also the night the pack got back and Mason had to convince them to go to the bonfire without telling them why. The pack hated Theo and they had good reason too but Mason had seen the change in the Chimera since he'd come back from hell. Whether it was the traumatic experience or a more positive encouragement with blue eyes Mason didn't know. Both were possible. 

Eventually everything worked and Liam was chatting with Brett's friend while checking on Theo every five seconds as a cheerleader draped herself all over him. Theo, of course, had no interest. Liam saw Scott and ditched the guy as soon as possible. Theo followed quickly after. 

"Scott, Stiles. Where are the girls?” Liam asks. 

"Dancing. How's it going Liam any news?” Scott responds, hugging the Beta. Theo felt a pang of jealousy as he always did when he saw Scott. Scott had everything Theo had ever wanted. Even Liam to an extent. 

“A few hunters, a renegade werewolf or two. Nothing we can't handle.” Theo promises, trying to push away those thoughts. 

"We? Theo is in the pack now?” Malia asks walking over as standoffish as usual. Why did Theo like her? She hates his guts. 

"Last I checked. unless Liam wants to replace me with a lacrosse player, “ the second part was muttered under his breath but everyone but Stiles and Lydia heard. He hadn't meant to say it but this hot guy was flirting with Liam all night. Making him laugh. It was Theo Liam liked. 

"Go away, Theo.” Stiles says not hearing exactly what was said so he assumed Theo was being a dick. usually, Liam would stick up for him. But he didn't. Theo got the hint. Theo was great to hang out with and like when there was nothing better. But Scott and Stiles were back so he was back to being the outcast. 

"Whatever, I'm getting a drink.” Theo leaves and watches. He can guess what Liam is saying especially since Malia hugged him. Good for him. Coming out to Scott and Stiles. They're basically his Mom and Dad. Even if he had wanted to be with Liam, Scott and Stiles would talk Liam out of it. So really it's a good thing him and Theo were just friends, stupid Lacrosse Player. The cheerleader from earlier came back and he ignored her. Not that she cared. It wasn't until Liam came over annoyed that Theo even remembered she was there. 

"Do you mind? I need to talk to him.”

“no problem, I'm just having fun. You should try it sometime.” she slurs and Theo is left with Liam. He was still pissed about Liam ignoring him now that Scott was back

"Did you have fun. Did the pack tell you how much they loved you? What are you doing over here Liam? Scott and Stiles are still over there go back to worshipping at their feet. Or better yet I'm sure that Lacrosse player is still around. ” 

“why are you being such a dick?” Liam asks pissed off. 

"Me. I don't know, maybe it’s just the way you're seeing it. After all, you went from ignoring me to flirt with a lacrosse player to kissing Scott's ass barely saying a word to me. But I get it, you only like me until something better comes along. It's fine I get it.” he growls annoyed at everything Liam was doing. Just looking at him made Theo want to punch him in the face. 

"me? You've had that cheerleader draped over you all night. I'm surprised you could see past her boobs.” 

“fuck you, Liam. I didn't even notice she was there.” 

“ I did. And just for the record. Josh, the lacrosse player hasn't left me alone all night despite my attempts to brush him off. I wasn't flirting with him. Not that it would matter. In fact, I can flirt with whoever I damn well like. I've made my feelings clear you can't only give a shit when someone else is giving me attention. ” hearing Liam all riled up weirdly made him really turned on. Seeing him pissed off and angrily reminded Theo of how Liam wasn't nearly as innocent as he seemed. Hell Theo had to knock him out to stop him from killing someone. The two kept each other cool. Trying to keep Liam at an arm's length was stupid and Theo knew it. 

"can we not do this here?” Theo asks trying to calm himself. 

"Fine. Maybe I will go find Josh. At least he's interested “ Liam growls walking away and Theo sees red. He takes three large strides toward the beta and basically attacks Liam's lips with his own. It wasn't pretty but it got the point across. They kiss was hot and messy and fierce and everything is perfect. Beyond perfect. After what felt like aeons and yet also milliseconds they pulled away. To see a few people watching. Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Malia were stunned in silence. A few randoms were handing over cash either conducting a drug deal or they had placed bets. And Mason was high fiving both the cheerleader and Josh.

"Well it took long enough” Mason laughed and Liam figured it out. Of course, it was Mason. 

From then on Liam and Theo were a couple much to Stiles’s disdain, the pack tried to convince Liam Theo was the bad guy but Liam was unwavering. When Theo graduated Liam was there in the stands along with his Mom and Stepdad and Theo was the happiest he could remember being. He had a place to live, a job and a boyfriend who adores him. He doesn’t care that he isn’t as powerful and strong as Scott and Liam. He doesn’t need to be. He has Liam. 

Theo always wakes up first, he didn’t sleep through the night because of nightmares but Liam slept like a puppy, Theo started sleeping in Liam’s room because being with him dulled the fear. So when he woke up a month after they got together he wasn’t surprised to see Liam lying with his head on Theo’s shoulder fast asleep, he was so peaceful and cute. Theo started playing with Liam's hair with the arm that wasn’t wrapped around him. 

“fuck off.” he mumbles. 

"Liam, are you awake?” 

“whatever you want Baby.” he mumbles obviously half asleep. 

“I Love you.” Theo laughs without thinking then bites his lip, oops. He probably should have had a big romantic reason for saying that, maybe he won’t remember. 

“I love you too, now let me sleep or make me breakfast.” Liam states sounding more awake. Theo rolls his eyes and moves Liam off of him who complains and pulls him back to the bed. 

“I’m making breakfast dumbass, you have to get to school and I have to go to work.” Theo smiles leaning over Liam, he smirks and starts kissing down the beta’s neck and bare chest before standing up again once Liam was suitably awake among other things.

“You’re evil.” 

“You like it.” Theo responds walking downstairs. There was a note on the fridge from Liam’s parents reminding them that they went out of town for their anniversary. Theo smiles and gets’s cereal out of the cupboard. Liam comes downstairs having brushed his teeth which he was eager to prove as he wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and kissed him kinda violently, apparently he was mad at Theo for teasing him. 

“Babe, as much as I’d like to stay home all day we’ve both got places to be.” Theo barely gets ’s out when Liam moves his lips to Theo’s neck leaving a mark. Seriously? he works at a car workshop. The guys will never let him live this down. Liam pulls away and grins. 

"Fine, but you're mine when we get home.” Liam says. 

“I'm yours always.” Theo promises in return. ” I love you.” 

“i love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fluffy little fic. It's my first teen wolf fic and the first fic I've ever finished. So I'm sorry if the ending sucks.


End file.
